Obrigado, Mamã!
by Dalamin Sahara
Summary: É o sexto aniversário do Luffy. Todos lhe dão presentes, todos menos o prefeito, contudo dá-lhe uma carta da mãe para o Luffy, quando este fizesse 6 anos. O que será que está escrito? Lê para descobrir! É uma fic que mostra o amor de uma mãe.


Esta é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic, por isso não deve estar grande coisa. Contudo espero que gostem.

Escrevi esta fic para comemorar o aniversário do nosso infantil capitão(5/5) e o dia da mãe(6/5).

O One Piece não me pertence, pertence ao Oda-sensei.

* * *

**Querida mãe**

É o sexto aniversário de Luffy. Depois de ir ao bar da Makino, dirige-se a sua casa. Estava triste por não encontrar ninguém na vila que lhe desse os parabéns.

Ao chegar a casa ligou a luz, tal foi a sua surpresa quando viu todos da vila, incluindo o Shanks e a sua tripulação, com presentes na mão a gritar: - PARABÉNS, LUFFY!

Luffy sorriu, foi mesmo uma surpresa agradável. Makino chegou com um bolo enorme, deveria ter umas 5 camadas. Era de chocolate com um pouco de baunilha, em cima tinha uma caveira pirata, visto que o avô não estava ele não levaria do seu punho de amor.

Cantaram os parabéns. Luffy estava tão feliz ao lado do Shanks e da Makino.

Ao cortar o bolo, a camada de cima foi toda para o menino, enquanto o resto foi repartido.

Chegou a hora de dar os presentes, talvez a melhor parte para uma criança.

O primeiro a avançar foi o Shanks.

- Aqui tens a prenda da tripulação do Ruivo. – Era uma bandeira com o símbolo do Ruivo e um pequeno cofre com doces lá dentro.

- Conseguimos na nossa última viagem, mas não comas todos de uma vez. – avisou Ben Beckman, o imediato.

Depois avançaram os habitantes da vila. Alguns deram brinquedos, outros livros de histórias e outros, roupas e calçado.

Luffy recebia todos os presentes com alegria e não se esquecendo de agradecer.

Com um bonito sorriso, Makino entregou-lhe um embrulho azul com bolas amarelas. O aniversariante abriu e deu um pequeno beijo à menina. Eram duas camisolas, uma preta com uma caveira branca e outra uma âncora vermelha com a palavra anchor escrita nela, e um fato preto para ele utilizar nas festas.

Todos tinham dado uma prenda, todos menos o prefeito. Luffy foi até ele e estendeu as mãos para ele.

- O que queres? No meu tempo não havia disto! – disse o prefeito, resmungando. – Toma. – deu-lhe uma carta. – A tua mãe deu-me isto, para quando fizesses 6 anos.

Luffy pegou na carta e entregou-a a Makino, para ela ler.

Makino pegou no papel começou a lê-lo.

"Querido Luffy,

Se estás a ler esta carta é porque hoje fazes 6 aninhos e eu não estou aí contigo, infelizmente.

Faz 6 anos desde que nasceste, parece-me que foi ontem!

Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, senti-me inundada de uma alegria e orgulho profundo que tem a vir a aumentar a cada dia durante estes 6 lindos anos e que tenho a certeza que aumentará todos os dias da minha vida.

Cresceste tanto, mas nem dei por isso pois o tempo passou tão rápido que só ao ver-te apercebi-me disso. Passaste todas as fases lindas do crescimento dos bebés, desde o descobrir as mãos, a gatinhar, a andar, a falar e a comer! Tenho tanto orgulho em ti, que nem sei pô-lo em palavras!

As tuas traquinices por vezes tiraram-me do sério, mas logo a seguir sorriste com o sorriso mais belo do mundo, que herdaste de mim, e eu não aguentei e ri-me. Estás sempre pronto para dar um sorriso, uma gargalhada ou consolo... És uma ternura, um amor de criança, sempre o foste.

Luffy, que mais te hei-de dizer, sabes que a mamã ama-te muito muito, e sempre te amará, não há nada que não faça por ti, para ver-te feliz e saudável... O teu papá também te ama, és tudo para ele, quando ele brincava contigo via os vossos olhos a brilharem tanto e os vossos sorrisos enchiam-me o coração de alegria! O avô, apesar de ser duro, também te adora! És a pessoa mais importante nas nossas vidas e sempre serás, amamos-te muito, querido filho. É indescritível o que sinto por ti, és tudo para mim...

Um dia, antes de tu nasceres, perguntei " O que é um tesouro?". A maioria das pessoas reponderam que era ouro, prata ou pedras preciosas. Outros que era a saúde, a alegria, os sonhos, entre outros.

Mas quando tu nasceste, eu percebi que tu é que eras o meu tesouro. Tu para mim és mais precioso que o ouro ou a prata, és o meu sonho, a minha alegria, és tu que me manténs viva e saudável. Sim! És o meu tesouro!

Parabéns, querido Luffy, que venham muitos mais aninhos cheios de saúde, alegria, brincadeiras, aventuras e muito amor, que nunca te irá faltar de certeza, nem da nossa parte, nem do resto da vila!

Um beijo do tamanho do mundo e um abracinho forte do tamanho do universo. Eu nunca te irei esquecer!

Da tua mamã

**_Miuki_** "

Quando Makino acabou de ler, Luffy estava a chorar, um choro de alegria misturado com um pouco de tristeza, enfim, um choro de amor pela mãe. Contudo conseguiu murmurar:

- Obrigada, mamã. Eu também nunca te irei esquecer! – e deu um sorriso, talvez o mais belo e verdadeiro de sempre.

* * *

É pequena, mas as próximas serão maiores e melhores!

Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews, boas ou más. Para melhorar a minha escrita e darem-me confiança.


End file.
